


Jinak to nešlo

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Zvládli to. Přivedli všechny mrtvé zpátky domů. Teď zbývá jen porazit Thanose. Není přece tak těžké vzít tu rukavici a lusknout. Škoda jen, že Tonyho plány nemohou vyjít.Endgame spoilery, respektive moje verze Endgame s lehce-těžkým nádechem IronDad a Spiderson.





	Jinak to nešlo

Bylo to zvláštní.

Jednu dobu se hroutil v bolestivé agónii, zatímco jeho tělo se pomalu rozpadalo v prach, a tu druhou prostě stál hned vedle Strange, jako by se nikdy nic nestalo.

Jenomže zatímco jeho tělo nezestárlo ani o jednu jedinou minutu od chvíle, kdy zemřel, jeho mysl si dokonale uvědomovala, že pět let existence mezi bytím a stavem mrtvého, se na něm podepsalo. Jedna jeho část, ta ovlivněná pavoučími smysli, si na rozdíl od ostatních byla vědoma, co se semlelo.

Nebylo to tak, že by nevěděl o ničem, co se za těch pět let odehrávalo mezi živými. Ti, kteří přežili lusknutí, si to neuvědomovali, ale svými vzpomínkami a myšlenkami čas od času přivolávali zemřelé ze Světa duší, jenž Kámen duše vytvořil.

Pan Stark na něj myslel často. Častěji, než by možná byl ochotný přiznat. Věděl, že cítí vinu kvůli tomu, co se stalo. Bolelo ho vidět, jak jeho učitel umírá na vesmírné lodi, jak se od něj Avengers zas a znova odvrací. Bolelo vidět Tonyho zlomeného.

V takových chvílích ho objímal, i když věděl, že vynálezce nemůže jeho přízračné ruce cítit, že ho nemůže vidět, že o jeho přítomnosti nemá nejmenší ponětí.

Ale pak tady byly i chvíle, kdy byl jeho mentor šťastný. Chvíle, které si pro všechno, co si musel vytrpět, zasloužil. A i když sebevíc toužil, aby mohl svou mladší sestru, byť ne pokrevní, obejmout, i když chtěl stát po Tonyho boku, když si s Pepper říkali své ano, byl šťastný, že byl jeho neoficiální táta šťastný.

Všichni, jejichž těla se vypařila, když Thanos zvítězil, mohli navštěvovat své blízké a mluvit mezi sebou, byli-li zavoláni ve stejnou dobu. Všichni měli alespoň nějaké ponětí, co se děje a dělo.

Takže nebylo s podivem, že se po znovunarození do světa živých dokázali rychle bojovně naladit, zvlášť, když jim Stephen Strange v rychlosti vysvětlil, v jaké situaci se nacházejí, což věděl díky své magii a Kamene času, jenž dříve vlastnil.

Chaos.

Jiným slovem se to popsat nedalo.

I s wakandským vojskem, mágy ve výcviku i v terénu, všemi Avengery, tedy až na výjimku v podobě Natashy, jež se vzdala svého života pro Kámen duší, se Strážci galaxie… i tak se jich zdálo být málo oproti Thanosovu vojsku.

Ale ještě předtím, než se vrhl do boje a nařídil Karen, aby spustila mód okamžitého zabití, musel udělat jednu sobeckou věc. Viděl Tonyho, kterak očima divoce těká po shromážděných bojovnících, a bez rozmýšlení zamířil k němu. Jediné, co v tu chvíli chtěl, bylo mluvit s ním, říct, jak mu chyběl.

Jenže pak ho Tony objal a všechny myšlenky byly rázem zapomenuty, v hlavě úplně vygumováno. Teplo miliardářova těla mu přinášelo útěchu a pocit bezpečí a domova a on toužil schoulit se do klubíčka a hodnou chvíli ho nepustit – pokud vůbec někdy.

Stále tady však byla armáda, jíž museli porazit, o fialovém Titánovi ani nemluvě.

Když Thanos svou zbraní zničil dodávku, skrze niž (a kvantový most) měli poslat Kameny nekonečně společně s rukavicí zpátky do jejich časových linií, Peter věděl, že jde všechno do háje.

Nebyl daleko, aby nezaregistroval upuštěnou rukavici. Rameny vycházející z jeho železného obleku se oháněl okolo sebe, kosil nepřátele jednoho po druhém. _Nejsou to lidé_ , opakoval si v duchu. _Jsou to mimozemšťani, kteří vyhladili polovinu populace. Musíš je zabít._

Pomalu si probojovával cestu k centru dění. Díky svým vylepšeným smyslům dokázal bojovat, aniž by se na nepřátele ve skutečnosti díval. Sledoval převážně pana Starka, jenž se na Thanose bez váhání vrhl.

Všichni se snažili sebrat rukavici, každá strana ve svůj prospěch.

Nikomu se nedařilo. Ani Iron Manovi, ani Thorovi. Thanos se nejen zdál, on byl silný, a to i když rukavici zrovna neměl.

Ale nebyl neporazitelný. Byl stejně smrtelný jako oni – tedy spíš jako Thor –, ale dal se zabít. Peter si moc dobře pamatoval okamžik na Titanu, kdy Tony Stark dokázal, že i Thanos může krvácet.

Titánovu pozornost zaměstnávala trojice Avengerů. Steve, Thor a Tony spolupracovali jako jeden, oháněli se svými zbraněmi a kryli si záda, snažili se Thanosovi znemožnit přístup ke Kamenům nekonečna ale zároveň se k nim i sami dostat blíž.

Peter moc dobře věděl, co se stane, jestli – _až_ Tony dosáhne na rukavici.

Nemohl to dovolit.

Všichni byli zaneprázdnění bojem. Až na zmiňovanou trojici se nikdo jiný nesnažil k rukavici dostat, jelikož měli nepřátele přímo proti sobě. A i když Peter nebyl výjimkou, on měl na rozdíl od ostatních něco, co oni neměli.

Svoje pavučiny.

Železnými rameny probodl dva nepřátelské mimozemšťany, načež svou plnou pozornost zaměřil na rukavici jen tak si ležící na zemi. Bez váhání vystřelil pavučiny ze svých metačů, spokojeně sleduje, kterak se bílá hmota obalila okolo železa, trhaje rukama k sobě a zároveň vyskakuje, aby zkrátil cestu, jíž musely Kameny urazit. Nehodlal riskovat, že by někdo mohl zpřetrhat pavučiny, jelikož přestože byly pevné, přeseknout se daly.

Dopadl na nohy a pevně opět sevřel rukavici v rukou, nechaje helmu obleku na jeho hlavě zmizet. Trvalo pár vteřin, než si bojující čtveřice povšimla, že předmět doličný neleží na místě, kde ho všichni viděli naposledy, ale namísto toho si ho na ruku nasazuje mladý superhrdina.

„Petere, ne!“

Tak tak slyšel zděšený hlas svého idola, když se rukavice zformovala přesně kolem jeho dlaně a prstů. Z pravé ruky mu do těla a mysli vystřelovala ostrá bolest. Napjal čelist i svaly na krku, aby nevykřikl či ze sebe nevydal jediný sten. Ruka mu doslova pulovala bolestí a vyzařovala z ní lehká duhová záře.

Zamrkal, aby ulevil svým až moc citlivým smyslům, a když se záře snížila na snesitelnou hodnotu, shledal, že i okolostojící bojovníci obou stran zastavili. Mohla-li za to záře nebo Tonyho křik, to nevěděl, ale nesešlo na tom.

Krátce je všechny přejel pohledem, vědom si faktu, že sílu Kamenů již dlouhou dobu nezadrží, aniž by ho to neusmažilo zevnitř. Zaregistroval Thanosův výraz a jedna jeho část se spokojeně usmála, když si povšiml, že v Titánově obličeji se zračí strach z jasné prohry.

Jenomže strach byl vepsaný i v Tonyho tváři a surové emoce, jež z něj přímo čišely, ho málem poslaly do kolen. Zhrození, nevíra, strach, obavy – a láska.

Teď nebo nikdy.

„Mám tě rád, tati,“ zašeptal, byť jeho slova zněla zřetelně a jasně na náhle tichém bojišti.

„NE!“

Pozdě. Přiložil palec a prostředníček pravé ruky k sobě a se svými slovy luskl kovovými prsty.

Tentokrát všechno zahalilo bílo a křik se ztratil kdesi v dálce. Měl pocit, že celé jeho tělo někdo bez ustání rval na menší a menší části, že se mu rozpouští mozek. Střídavě ho zaplavovaly vlny neskutečného horka a zimy, soupeřily se sebou a odmítaly se vyrovnat.

Něco mu tlačilo na hruď. Nemohl dýchat, cítil se jako pod vodou, znova byl zavalený pod sutinami skladiště. Až na to, že tentokrát bolest byla mnohem, mnohem horší.

Přišlo mu to jako věčnost, než k němu dolehly něčí hlasy a než si uvědomil, že má známé ruce obmotané okolo svého těla, ruce, které ho pevně držely a odmítaly pustit, ale přesto to ve skutečnosti bylo jen pouhých několik sekund.

„Petere. Petey, no tak, prosím, podívej se na mě, prosím, _prosím_ …“

Zachvěla se mu víčka, jedny hnědé oči se upřely do druhých. Ležel na zemi, Tony Stark klečel vedle něj a svíral ho v náručí, po tváři mu stékaly slzy. „Vyhráli jsme?“ hlesl Peter chraptivě, neschopen jakéhokoli pohybu. I přestože se jeho tělo snažilo vyléčit zranění, ani jeho zrychlené hojení nemělo šanci zabránit účinkům použití Kamenů nekonečna. Životní síla z něj vyprchávala pomaleji, než kdyby se jednalo o obyčejného člověka, ale i tak měl co dělat, aby věděl, jak se správně nadechnout. Sebemenší pohyb bolel, stěží správně zaostřoval a nemohl pohnout spálenou rukou, k níž se rukavice doslova přiškvařila.

„Ano.“ Snažil se potlačit vzlyknutí, ale nedařilo se. Vjel mu rukama do vlasů, jak to již před lety několikrát dělal, aby ho uklidnil. „Zvládl jsi to. Pete, co tě to napadlo? Tohle ne… nemůžeš…“

„Jinak to nešlo,“ zašeptal. Zatěkal pohledem ke Strangovi, jenž stál jen kousek od nich.

Doktor pomalu přikývl. Tiché „Je mi to líto, Tony“ však zůstávalo přeslechnuto, spíš ho nikdo nechtěl slyšet. Nemohli uvěřit, co se právě děje.

„Vím, že jsi to chtěl udělat sám,“ pokračoval Peter potichu, jeho hlas nebyl nic víc než šepot protkaný bolestivým sténáním. „Vím to. Nemohl jsem to dovolit. Máš rodinu. Zasloužíš si být šťastný. Vidět Morgan vyrůstat a zestárnout s Pepper.“ Jemně se usmál na zmiňovanou ženu ve fialovém obleku, jež se slzami v očích položila ruku na rameno svého manžela, znamení opory. „Pozdravte… ode mě Morgan. MJ… a Neda.“ Sípavě se nadechl, dech se mu zadrhl, dýchání zpomalilo ještě víc. „Řekněte May… řekněte May, že to nebolelo. A že ji mám rád.“

„Petere.“ Tony se sklonil k němu, cítě, jak jeho tělo těžkne. „Petere, ne, prosím.“

„Mám tě rád, Tony.“

„Ne. Ne ne ne. Prosím, prosím, tohle nemůže být pravda, prosím…“

Jeho modlitby však nebyly vyslyšeny. Hrudník mladého hrdiny se nezvedal, hnědé oči nabraly netečný skelný lesk a jeho velké srdce, tak obětavé a ochotné, se zastavilo.

Skrz slzy téměř neviděl, ale přesto se sklonil a jemně ho políbil na čelo. „Zvládl jsi to, Petere. Jsem na tebe hrdý, synu.“

~

„Zdravím, paní Natasho! Já jsem Peter. Peter Parker.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Já upřímně nemám Morgan ráda. Jakože vůbec. A stejně tak vztah Peppertony. Ale tady to jinak nešlo – spíš to naopak sedělo a šlo v můj prospěch. :’D


End file.
